


Office Recreation (Part 1)

by CombiningPowers



Series: Office Recreation [1]
Category: CombiningPowers, Parks and Recreation, Prasinski - Fandom, The Office (US)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Falling In Love, Innocent, Kissing, Love, M/M, Naive, Passion, Pawnee, Prasinski - Freeform, Romance, Shyness, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: After an accidental printer mix-up in Pawnee, Andy Dwyer is asked to return the excess Sabre printers back to their original locale, Scranton Pennsylvania. Going on a road-trip, the chunky assistant to Leslie Knope arrives and meets Jim Halpert who is just finishing work, the two having an interesting connection off the bat. Successfully completing his task, the naive Andy finds himself stuck in unfamiliar territory; Jim offering to help the cute delivery-boy find somewhere to stay the night. With a mixture of feelings and emotions swirling within both men ... things are about to get ... cute, and rough.





	Office Recreation (Part 1)

Pawnee, Indiana. First in friendship, fourth in obesity. The city was quiet as always, its many eccentric residents sheltering in their very middle-class suburban homes/huts or lounging off at work. Heat tends to do that to people, and god almighty was today a hell of a scorcher. Andy Dwyer was no exception to this rule, and was very busy with a much needed ice nap. An ice nap (to those who don’t know) is like a regular nap, except you’re covered in several towels previously dipped in ice water. Brilliant, who else could come up with such genius. However, this temporary peace was brought to an abrupt halt as the ever recognizable voice of Leslie Knope cut through the silence like a masked serial killer cleaving through a white girl on Friday the 13th. “Andy wake up, we have a parks and recreation emergency!” she machine-gunned, the words barely forming before being thrown out into the outside world; alone and parentless. Andy awoke sharply, his many towels sliding off his bare chest as he arose from his ‘work slumber’. 

“Aww Leslie, I was dreaming about dreaming ... like that movie ... um what was it? Right! Injection,” he softly whined, his voice pitching as the coldness of the remaining towels were suddenly registered on his slightly tanned skin. “Are you naked? ... and covered in towels?” the blonde woman questioned, not exactly exasperated as its not the worst thing she’s walked in on, “wet towels?” Andy blushed and immediately jumped off his desk, the remaining soaked pieces of cloth falling to the floor, revealing his plump and slightly hairy chest to the world. “Oh c’mon Leslie, as if i'd sleep naked at work ... I’m in my underwear obviously ... so you must feel pretty dumb right now,” he proudly announced, adjusting himself so that his 7-inch pride and joy was not visible through the now somewhat wet under-garment. “So what’s up boss?” Andy quizzed, “Is Ramsett park on fire again?” Leslie frowned and began searching through her blue binder folder, a very organized file that never left her sight. Ever. There’s a rumour that says she uses very fine, white elk hair from Spain to tell if its been tampered with. Why someone would want a file belonging to a government employee in the Parks and Recreation department was beyond anyone’s guess. 

“No, Ramsett park is not on fire, but it is swarmed with geese after the annual Winter migration,” Leslie replied hastingly, “Don’t you remember? You were throwing loaves of bread into the lake. Where did you even get that many loaves by the way?” Andy reminisced positively, it was a pretty great day; they say 3 people lost fingers in the 2nd largest aviary frenzy in Pawnee’s history. His thoughts were interrupted by Leslie pulling out a sheet of paper, a rectangle logo stamped in the top right corner of the document caught Andy’s attention. “Give it to me straight Andrew, did you buy ... 100 printers?!” Leslie barked, her face slightly screwing up as her fingers closed harder on the poor paper. Andy was befuzzled that she knew his full name, but inspected the document; retorting upon seeing the words ‘Sabre’ listed on the order list. “Oh right, yea Sabre ... I remember now,” Andy responded cheerfully, “ I thought the boxes would be great for a pillow fortress, I mean, I love big boxes and I cannot lie.” Leslie was bewildered, but kept her ‘take me seriously I’m angry’ look about her.

“Andy! You used the Parks budget. Money that we need to spend on Parks.” Her small frame made it hard for Andy to take her seriously, although Andy was surprised as well. “Parks Budget?! Oh man, I thought I was using my own account,” Andy wailed, his fingers dragging at the skin underneath his eyes as he frowned. “This is Amazon’s fault ... always messing up my orders. You know, I should go to the Amazon rainforest and give them a piece of my mind, that’ll teach them to mix up my 11 accounts.” Ignoring the fact that somehow Andy has enough money to buy more printers than the entire city currently owns as well as his very poor knowledge on shipping companies, Leslie began to rant again. “Well Andy, your gonna have to, I dunno ... drive all these printers back to ... Scranton, Pennsylvania? Oh damn that’s some distance.” Andy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree upon hearing about her idea of a road-trip; although he contained the urge to fist-pump in case she made Jerry go with him as a form of punishment. 

“No worries boss ... Burt Macklin is on the job,” Andy rumbled, attempting to grab a pair of Aviator’s from his shirt pocket before remembering not only was he not wearing a shirt, but he dropped the dark-shaded glasses in a blender last week. “Well make sure ‘Burt Macklin’ gets a full refund, because benches, streetlights and removing fat children from open sprinkler pipes costs money,” Leslie replied semi-sarcastically, her eccentric and joyful demeanor returning as some degree of order had been restored. “Is there anything else boss,” Andy asked, all the while trying to find his missing yellow shirt amoung the small piles of garbage littered in unorganized clusters around his desk and chair. He didn’t get an answer as Leslie suddenly ran off screaming “Ann” and decided he would get back to her another time.

Finally finding his shirt in his middle desk drawer, Andy began putting the ruffled and un-ironed piece of clothing on when he was interrupted by Ron entering the room. “So, Leslie tells me you spent the majority of the parks budget on useless technology,” Ron grumbled, his manly voice bellowing deep from years of cigars and fine aged whiskey. Andy nodded glumly and stared at his feet, unsure of what Ron’s penance would be. There were a few moments of silence, and Andy awaited his reckoning, positively sure that silence equaled endless suffering and damnation. He read that in a book once. “Good work son, keep at it,” Ron suddenly chirped, “the more money we waste, the sooner this building will be burnt down to the ground by idiot democrats.” With that, Ron walked to his office and bolted the doors, also drawing all three layers of blinds to cover the several windows connecting his office to the rest of the department. 

Relieved that he would still be able to afford pizza for at least another month, Andy’s attention then shifted to Rons abnormal secrecy. God knows what he did in there all day, although with that many security measures; Andy didn’t want to find out ... or did he? A sudden image of Ron stroking his large cock, moaning and thrusting the air in unison jumped into Andy’s consciousness. Taken aback by his own intrusive thoughts, he shook the perverse mental images from his head and put on his long, brown pants; making sure to safely nestle his manhood as to not get it caught in the zipper. He didn’t want to experience that unpleasantness again, not after the last time that required an awkward visit to the local hospital. He was surprised to find it slightly at half-mast, but brushed it off as hormones, despite the fact that he was 31 years old. Time to re-deliver some printers he thought, making his way to the parking lot; but not before sweeping all the junk around his work area to Jerry’s desk.

-

The drive to Scranton was pretty uneventful for Andy, besides the fact that he nearly crashed the overloaded truck several times on the vast stretches of highway. Sure, Andy probably should’ve mentioned to Leslie that he doesn’t have a truck license, but so far so good right? The journey should’ve taken approximately 9 hours, but due to Andy’s very careful nature, it took him only 5 hours instead. The scraping sound of several shifting boxes kept Andy company during the road-trip, as the radio had been ruined by someone trying to kick new stations into it. Literally. Due to the intense heat of the Summer sun, Andy slowly began removing his clothes during the drive, letting the cool and welcome air from the outside world brush over his delicate and sensitive skin. He also regretted not bringing a few ice towels with him, and cursed his past self for being so dumb and unprepared. Halfway through the drive, Andy encountered a police officer, who signaled him to pull over on the side of the highway. The officer stepped out of his cruiser, a pretty ripped guy probably in his mid-40’s, sporting a pretty sweet handlebar moustache that made concentrating on any other part of his face difficult. “Well aren’t you a cool glass of water,” the officer asked gently, leaning into the window and taking in the full view of the semi-naked stud in front of him.

“What’s in the truck?” Andy, who was not fazed by the mans slightly intrusive position replied cheerfully. “Printers sir, like ... the magic machines that make paper.” Andy could feel the gaze of the officer dart over his bare body, but made no comment; instead keeping his focus on the other mans face. “Printers? So you’re a delivery boy then,” the man responded coyly, biting his lip. “I should order more things online if the deliverer is half as appealing as you are.” Andy, unaware of the large man’s ulterior meaning simply smiled. “Is that all officer?” Andy replied, his eyes squinting as the sun hit his eyes when he changed his position in the seat, his flopping cock clearly outlined in his tight underwear. The other man quickly peeked at the glorious sight. “Im going to have to ... frisk you,” the policeman purred slightly, “if that’s ok with you boy. I don’t make the rules.” “Sure no problem,” Andy quipped, getting out of the truck and leaning against the door with his arms outstretched. Just his father taught him. The other man began to slowly pat down Andy’s stocky body, getting a few good squeezes and pinches where he could get away with it. 

Due to Andy’s incredibly gullible nature, it never even occurred to him that not wearing clothes pretty much meant you couldn’t be hiding anything; as Donna once said, ‘Andy, you fine ... but you simple.’ A passing truck honked loudly as it passed the two men, and Andy waved back innocently. The feel of the officers fingers on his skin, especially around his ass slowly began to stir Andy’s loins, although he paid no mind to it. Everyone gets erections upon physical contact right? Perfectly normal. The officer was slowly groaning, the prodding of the cubs body was supercharging his now thumping cock. After a few more minutes of slow groping with the occasional slap, the officer stood back up, his leg bent slightly to fully display his proud erection; all the while Andy’s own penis was pushing violently against his bright blue underwear, begging for sweet release. “So what now boy,” the officer grunted sexily, shifting again to make his bulge the prime focus. 

“Oh I got a delivery to make sir, can’t let the boss down,” Andy chorused, his erection slowly fading but leaving a small damn spot where his member was just positioned. The officer was taken a bit by surprise, unsure if the hairy, chunky man was catching his meaning. “Oh, um ... right ... of course, although are you sure you don’t want anything in particular ... I got a nice, thick ‘friend’ who would love to meet you,” the man coaxed, rubbing one hand over his swollen crotch. “I’m all good, thanks for your help,” Andy beamed in response, jumping back into the truck’s interior. “By the way,” Andy growled, his change of tone catching the Officer’s attention who walked over to the open window, a devious look forming on his face. “You should get some cream or something if you an itch or something down there,” Andy explained while pointing to the mans crotch, “you seem to be rubbing it an awful lot.” Disappointed, the officer sighed deeply and began scribbling in his notepad, handing Andy a piece of paper. “Well ... if you ever wanna meet my ‘friend’, give this number a ring,” the policeman hinted, “I think you would like him, and I know he’d love to be introduced to your ... ‘friends’ as well.” Andy, puzzled at the mans request crumpled the phone number and threw it out of the window. “That’s all right man, I’ll just call 911, way easier to remember.” Giving up, the chiseled male swore softly under his breath and slowly limped back to his police cruiser, his erection still wanting to come out and bury itself in the dumb, but insanely hot delivery boy’s fat ass. He was unsure of how his charm failed to impress, a great deal of pride had been lost on this day. Once the black and white metallic cruiser passed by, Andy started the truck up again, the sudden cold air of the air-con catching him off guard; his nipples perking up as the sudden temperature change ignited the sensitive tissue. Moaning slightly and without thought, Andy adjusted himself and started the truck up again, continuing his journey to Scranton.

-

Wow, Scranton sure is unusual Andy thought to himself as he drove into the quiet, and sleepy town, surprised but disheartened to find there were no hotdog stands at any traffic light. Roughly the same size as Pawnee, Scranton had its own slightly gloomier look about it. The cleanliness, lack of rats and raccoons; as well as the presence of a busy salad shop all sent shivers down Andy’s spine. Or maybe it was just the weather; the contrast between blistering-orange Pawnee and overcast-grey Scranton was very obvious, even to Andy. As predicted, he was able to make the 9 hour trip in 5 hours, which was super cool; as he would be able to deliver the printers and be back in time for midnight snacks at Ponch-burger. If I wasn’t stopped by that super friendly police, I could’ve gotten here in 4 hours Andy thought to himself, still puzzled as to why the officer was acting so strangely. Must’ve been hormones ... its always hormones. Keying in on his GPS for Dunder-Mifflin, Andy slowly navigated the weirdly undamaged roads; slightly disappointed that there were no potholes or sleeping hobo’s to avoid. Already starting to feel a little homesick, Andy decided to finish the task as soon as possible. 

It took him 15 minutes to find the rectangular building, the greyish paint colours blending in nicely with the cloudy sky. So nicely that Andy assumed it was the sky and drove around in circles, against the best wishes of the GPS. He should probably go for another eye test, but his last one was 12 years ago ... so there’s no rush. Parking the truck in the empty parking lot, Andy was met with the realization that they were probably closed for the day. Turning off the truck’s engine, Andy lowered his head onto his folded arms and began to scream internally. His very ‘adult-like’ pity-party was interrupted when he spotted a figure exiting the drab building, and quickly jumped out of the truck; hoping that he could pass on the torch of responsibility to someone else. He’s done it plenty of times before and the thought of playing tag with the neighborhood drunk was too much of an incentive to do it again. “Hey man, are you sabre?” Andy gasped, already panting from the short jog to the tie-clad gentleman, ‘cos I got a hell of a lot of printers for you.” Jim, locking up the office for the day in Michael and Dwight’s absence, was taken slightly aback by the charging bearded human, and was equally surprised and relieved that he wasn’t getting mugged.

“Well I sorta sell sabre printers, so I guess you are looking for me,” Jim replied kindly, “although work just finished so you’ll have to come by tomorrow.” The moaning roar that erupted from Andy caught Jim off guard completely, and he held his briefcase reflexively up to his chest in self-defense. “C’mon man, I drove from Indiana to get here, there’s gotta be something you can do,” Andy whined, his cute face twisting in an even mixture of tiredness and frustration. Jim pondered for a moment, knowing that this field was Dwight’s specialty ... which made his next move even more logical. “Well, fair enough; I guess I can make an exception,” Jim announced, “I’m not supposed to do this, but it’ll tick off a certain someone so what the hell.” Andy beamed and bear-hugged the sharply dressed man, his head nestling comfortably on the nicely sculpted shoulder. “Thanks man, I appreciate it a ton,” he replied calmly, the feeling of genuine gratefulness sprinkled in and throughout his words. “Oh I’m Andy by the way, though you can call me Andrew if you’re feeling fancy,” the bearded man softly spoke. “Jim,” Haplert replied, stifled as to what was going on but not wanting to be rude. Breaking off the contact, Andy immediately began sprinting back to the truck, arms flailing wildly in the air as his body couldn’t contain his eagerness. 

Jim was still processing what had just happened. Never has someone jumped to level 4 of his ‘social pyramid’ without at least a few months of water-cooler talk and/or workplace gossip; as well as a countless assault of pranks. He’d known Dwight for years now and never once have they ever touched one another in any shape or form. He was at most a level 2. But here, a large and sweaty man from Indiana he just met; tightly pressed his body on him? More surprising and even faintly shocking was the semi-hardon he was currently experiencing as Andy enthusiastically began stacking boxes on the recently paved parking lot. The rich smell of Andy’s perspiration was still present on his shoulders where the man had recently placed his head. What was going on? Jim thought to himself, his logical and stern side beginning to emerge after a day of fun and jokes. Jims contemplation was interrupted by the chunky cub removing his shirt, the practically wet and yellow fabric being thrown onto the hood of the truck. Andy caught a glimpse of Jim staring at him and simply shouted, “what? it’s a hot job; plus the sleeves were digging into my arms” and immediately continued shifting boxes. I’m sure you give ‘hot jobs’ Jim unconsciously thought before his horrified psyche chastised him for thinking such things. What’s gotten into you? He thought to himself, his mind genuinely clawing for an answer to a question that caused nothing but confusion. 

-

Realising that Andy was most likely returning the printers, Jim decided to distract his now slightly tarnished mind with the appropriate documents. Reaching inside his briefcase, he found the necessary forms and began filling out the parts he could. This however was very hard to do as he could not take his focus away from the shirtless man, a sheen of sweat already beginning to coat his marginally bronzed skin. And those papers were very interesting and fulfilling to do, so this is a pretty big deal. Everytime he would fill out a box or sign a line, he would, as if my instinct, check up and monitor Andy. Sure, maybe he was just making sure Andy wasn’t being too rough with the printers; but we all know the real reason; including Jim. This slightly awkward exchange continued on for another 45 minutes, Jim unsure if he should help; convincing himself that he would only probably get in Andy’s way. Hopefully Andy wouldn’t resent him for his unhelpfulness; although Andy seemed pretty happy with all that he was doing; a huge smile permanently plastered on his face as he worked tirelessly.

“Well that’s it boss, all the printers are ready for ... not being in the truck,” Andy spluttered, his obvious fatigue present even in his speech. “Boss?” Jim questioned, confused to his new title. “Yea, like you do the writing things and I do the lifting things,” the stocky man panted, “that makes you my boss.” Jim blushed at the comment, but hid it by turning his head away; not wanting his cheek blood-flow to cause any future complications. “Well everything seems to be in order, I called Darryl and he’ll come by a bit later to move all of the printers to the shed, so your ... work here is done,” Halpert explained carefully, resisting the compulsion to rub his hands all over the larger man’s hairy and now, sweat laced body. “Awesome, time to get a move on anyways; I got 4 triple bacon cheeseburger deluxe meals just singing my name,” Andy laughed, “it was awesome meeting you; I appreciate your help.” Jim gulped, immediately saddened by the thought of the other mans departure; but also concerned. “Wait, your going to drive back to Indiana now?” Jim interjected politely, “you must be exhausted ... I mean, I just saw you lift 100 printers for an entire hour.” Jim really hoped he was coming off as supportive and not creepy. Its not like he wanted to seduce the other man ... right? Andy’s immediate yawning episode pretty much answered the question for him. “You make a lot of sense Jim, although I don’t have anywhere to stay; plus that truck is packed with termites and spiders ... so I don’t have much choice,” Andy gloated, another yawn beginning to form. “Nonsense, I can book you a hotel room or something, I don’t want you on the road at this time of the day, especially in your ... state,” Jim hastingly replied, praying to god he didn’t seem like a desperate weirdo. “Hotel? What’s that?” the larger man asked, his question completely legitimate. 

“Oh well, it’s a ... room? That you rent for a period of time and its .... its like a temporary home.” Halpert expounded, not really surprised anymore by Andy’s naivety. “Right, well I lived in a pit, so I know what you mean,” Andy beamed, grinning proudly. Jim didn’t even want to ask, but knew his curiosity would probably get the better of him later. “Ok, well how about I drive you to the nearest hotel and yea, I’ll help you book a room until tomorrow,” the smaller man informed, pointing to his car in the empty parking lot. Andy nodded and ran over to the hood of the truck first, taking his now slightly damp shirt and putting it back on, grimacing as the coldness seeped into his skin. “Ready boss,” shouted Andy, locking the truck up and pocketing the large set of keys. Keys that also locked up most of the Parks department .... so Leslie was in for a fun surprise when she realised. Getting into the small-ish car, Jim began to drive; Andy already snoring in the backseat. 

-

“I’m so sorry but we only have the one room available,” replied the receptionist sympathetically, “although it is a couples room with a double bed ... so it’ll be fine for um... the both of you.” She was already beginning to blush but held onto her workplace integrity. “Oh we’re not-” Jim stammered, “never mind, Its not like I’m using the room.” Andy was shocked to hear Jims last comment and dragged him slowly to the side, away from the receptionist prying ears. “Wait, you’re not staying?” Andy whispered, a thick mixture of confused and sad coating his words. Jim gulped, unsure of what the other’s intentions are. “Well yea, I was going to book you a room and then ... leave you here,” Jim whispered back, feeling a bit guilty for how much emphasis he placed on the end of his sentence. “But this was your idea, I don’t know what this place is is or where I am, I thought you would be staying,” Andy murmured unhappily, his positive and ‘go-lucky’ charm fading with ever word spoken. Jim was taken by surprise, “Wait ... so you want me to stay?” The larger man nodded, a hint of his normal persona beginning to return. 

Jim couldn’t argue with that, not after looking into Andy’s wide and concerned eyes. To say no would be like shooting a puppy, a deaf and blind puppy with Alzheimer’s. Great now I made myself sad. Walking back to the main desk, the receptionist diverted her attention back to the duo. “So, we’ll take the room,” Jim stumbled, an obvious blush forming as he spoke. The receptionist, eyeing the two flatteringly reached under the desk and handed Jim a key, winking as he took it from her manicured nails. “The rooms on the 2nd floor on the right as you exit the elevator,” she instructed. Jim nodded, and walked towards the elevator, giving a small motion to Andy to follow. “The rooms aren’t soundproof, so keep everything ... on the low,” the receptionist called out as they were entering the elevator. Jim ignored her while Andy waved back. “What did she mean by that?” Andy curiously questioned. The smaller man sighed deeply, half wanting to explain, half wanting to crawl into a hole and die. “Sharks, they’re rampant in Scranton and prey on sound,” Jim replied sarcastically. “Oh right, yea ... that makes too much sense,” Andy cooed, suddenly spinning around as if to catch a shark sneaking/swimming up on them. Reaching the room, Jim punched in the key card and entered the nicely decorated, and surprisingly large, hotel room.

Before he could even put his briefcase down, Andy immediately rushed in and began jumping on the double bed, screaming for joy and cackling as he soared through the air. Not even blinking in disbelief anymore, Jim ignored the crazy 31 year old and bee-lined to the bathroom, locking the door for some much needed me time. Washing his face, Jim stared at himself in the mirror and attempted to read his own thoughts. Especially the unexpected thoughts earlier on in the day. What’s happened to cause this? He thought quietly, staring at the wet faced man in the mirror, expression serious and foreboding. This moment of silence was of course interrupted by a loud banging noise that got Halpert’s attention. Exiting the tile-covered room, Jim was welcomed by a now near-naked Andy cowering on the floor, most likely having injured himself on the hotel ‘trampoline’ so graciously given to the two. “Why are you naked!?” Jim yelled, wanting to avert his eyes but also wanting to stare forever at the mans incredible form. “I’m ready for sleep obviously. You want me to sleep with my clothes on?” the man-child replied with a tinge of superiority, getting back on his feet .. and removing his bright blue underwear, the underclothes thrown against the window with a fling of Andy’s wrist. 

“Are you cra-“ Jim began to say before his words choked up in his mouth as he finally diverted his eyes to the others mans hanging and fully visible penis. Fuck. Feeling super duper awkward, Jim turned around sharply, attempting to hide his own member rising for attention. “Yea, sleeping naked is good for you,” Andy happily chorused, “you’ve never slept in the nude before?” Blushing, Jim held his ground, fighting every urge to sneak another look at the other mans extremely visible member. “C’mon its fun, everyone sleeps naked in Pawnee ... its like ... a cultural thing,” the larger man rattled, climbing into the double-bed and dragging the several covers up to his chin. Turning around carefully at the sound of rustling sheets, Jim was equally relieved and disappointed to no longer be able to admire the beauty that once stood before him. That’s when Andy’s intentions were made clear. “Wait?! We’re sleeping in the same bed as well,” Jim stammered, his rollercoaster of emotions getting the better of him. “Well yea, what’s wrong with that, I’m not sleeping on the floor ... floors for eating,” Andy answered, gesturing and patting the large space next to him on the bed. 

Already feeling that he was severely losing this ‘battle’ Jim saw no need to view this man and the circumstances that surrounded him with logic anymore. “Ok, fine you win,” he spoke in a defeated tone, “but I’m keeping my underwear on.” Andy gave a gratified nod, happy that the man was now conforming to his own idea of what ‘normal’ constitutes. Jim felt self-conscious taking off his clothes in front of another person, he was so used to hiding away his skin that he could actually feel himself slightly shaking as he removed piece by piece of his workplace uniform. Andy didn’t make it any easier, essentially glaring at the whiter man as if waiting for a huge reveal of sorts. Finally removing his long, grey pants ... Jim was now left with his dark blue underwear, his bulge hopefully hidden from the other mans sightline. “You got a nice body Jim,” whispered Andy, “you should show it off more, be proud.” Jim, once feeling like death was the best solution to the current situation, now started to relax; Andy’s supportive comment reducing the tension that Jim was once feeling. Climbing into bed carefully, Jim pushed himself to the edge of his side, turning away so there wouldn’t be the ‘looking into eyes romantic moment’ that all movies loved to do. “So what now Jim?” Andy questioned, currently laying on his back staring at the yellow coloured ceiling. “Now we sleep Andy, I’m really hoping you know what beds are usually for,” Jim replied semi-sarcastically, unsure of how the other man would take the comment. Not waiting for a reply, Jim reached over to the small green lamp on his bedside table and fumbled with the switch, satisfied when the room was plunged into peaceful darkness. 

After about half an hour, Andy’s tossing and turning began to cease in frequency, and Jim could finally be alone with his thoughts. Closing his eyes, he began to let the questions pour into his consciousness. What are you thinking? This isn’t you? Are you going gay for him? Is he gay? What if he sees your erection next time? What if he’s a serial killer? He’s totally a serial killer. You should leave in the middle of the night. Jim pondered all these questions, not used to being so unfamiliar to the nature of the circumstance. Sure, he’s never had sex with another person before, and never really thought of having it with a man. But there was something about Andy ... something that drove his id crazy. Even now, the thought of a naked Andy being so close to him was already fuelling the desire fire within him. 'You could reach over ... touch him ... he won’t mind. Hell he’d probably love it. Take out your hard cock and rub it on his skin ... better yet, give him a blowjob, he won’t wake up ... do it. DO IT!' The intrusive thoughts were getting the better of him and Jim shut them out. 

“Jim?” whispered Andy, “are you ok? I can hear your heavy breathing.” Unaware of the slight buildup of sweat that now coated his forehead, Jim didn’t even realise he was breathing quicker and deeper. Guess he should be more careful when thinking deeply. “I um .. just had a ... nightmare, no need to worry,” Jim whispered back, hoping that the other man completely dropped the subject and went back to sleep. That worked out as well as you think it would. Andy then rolled over and wrapped both his arms around Jims torso, his hands being carefully draped on his body; one on his stomach, the other around his shoulder. The sudden movement was so surprising that Jim didn’t even have time to react. When was the last time someone wrapped their arms around him? Before he could complain about the abrupt touching. “I’ve got you Jim, no need to be frightened,” Andy replied with a nurturing voice. He couldn’t see Andy as his eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness but he could tell the other was smiling. 

Feeling like he was being such a dick to someone who only wished him the best, Jim didn’t refuse the comfort. Instead he began to apologise. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you today Andy, you’re a great guy and I guess I’m just not that used to being around such a positive person.” There was more silence ... an almost deafening amount that Jim had hoped the other party hadn’t died or something. But he could still feel his heartbeat, so that ruled that off the list. “Thank you Jim,” Andy suddenly interjected, “I’m not too good with words ... something most people like to point out ... but you’re a kind person and ... um yea ... thank you,” 'Do It.' Fumbling with the light switch, Jim winced as the room was filled with a ghastly bright illumination. Uncaring though, he looked Andy in the eyes, who was also wincing from the sudden light. 'Do It.' Without thinking, he carefully grabbed Andy by the chin and kissed him deeply; content and put at ease when the larger man kissed him back.


End file.
